Cherry Blossom
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Something I made up for my groups valentine's contest. YukaYuyu. Oneshot. This is my second attempt at something like this since Fuel. Enjoy.


_(A/N: I needed to do this. It's been far too long since I attempted a piece that had just as much passion as love. So here it is, muse's and my valentine's gift to you all. This is CP timeline and a oneshot.)_

(Yakumo Enterprises: Main building: Top level)

"This looks like a mess Ran. I thought it was taken care of?" Yukari said as she gilded along. The long coat from Yukari's suit fluttered slightly as she moved. Yukari's unreadable face was something that Ran was used to if even if she had grown indifferent towards it.

"It is a mess." Ran agreed. "The Scarlet mistress denies culpability." Ran stated as she shuffled though reports. The crisp sound of paper seemed to denote a rarity in the current times.

"Of course she does. Her Hound could be biting heads off in my presence and she would still deny giving the order. Pass this along; I see no need to directly handle it." Yukari ordered as she stopped before a set of double doors.

"As you wish Yukari-sama." Ran placated with a bow as she opened the door allowing Yukari to pass though before closing it.

(Yukari's apartment)

Yukari's eyes quickly adjusted to the absence of artificial light. Smiling, she fixated her eyes on a shapely figure. "You've read my mind."

"Oh my," Yuyuko paused as she turned to face her caller. "I don't think it's so much reading minds." Yuyuko said as she finished her turn. Yukari took note of her posture; well crafted calves curled just slightly to the side, the outline of delicious thighs from under white silk. The delightful curve of Yuyuko's plump rear seamlessly melding into her wide hips. The smooth contours of a soft belly only overshadowed by beautiful tear-shaped breasts.

"You have been here for some time." Yukari said noting the mess Yuyuko apparently made of her sheets. "My bed smells like you. That alone is intoxicating." Yukari made quick work of her clothing leaving only her sheer panties as she sat down next to Yuyuko. The latter smiled as she pushed the former onto her back.

"Now, I will have your smell." Yuyuko said just before taking Yukari's lips into her own. The lightheaded feeling that came with every exchanged kiss nearly made Yuyuko's mind go white as she lay atop Yukari. Yuyuko entwined her fingers with Yukari's as she pushed their arms up over their heads fully pushing herself onto Yukari. As she felt Yukari's legs wrap around her, Yuyuko continued to push deeper and longer. It seemed that Yukari was not ready for such a heavy encounter as her gasps were mixed with surprise and longing. As Yuyuko finally broke the kiss she released Yukari's hands and propped herself above.

"Shhh." Yuyuko whispered as she noticed Yukari trying to speak. "Save your voice, you'll need it." Yuyuko slid off onto her side as she pulled Yukari's back into her chest and rested her leg over Yukari's as she began once more. Yukari's head turned instinctively as the two began to kiss again. Yuyuko's hand was not to be denied as it slid deftly down Yukari's tensing stomach and into her sopping wet panties. The purring coming from Yukari's throat nearly distracted Yuyuko's mind from registering the feeling of curls between her fingers and the hard nub that pushed and pulsed outward.

Yukari whimpered slightly as Yuyuko broke off the kiss and moved lower. Feelings of relief flooded Yukari's senses as the tautness of the sheer underwear left her waist and the wonderful wetness of her flower. The feeling of Yuyuko's warm hands tracing the insides of her thighs encouraged Yukari to spread wider. The cool feeling of breath between her thighs pulsed through what was left of her mind. Unable to contain it any longer Yukari lifted her bottom and spread the warm petals of her flower. Yet still Yukari did not speak and instead looked straight into Yuyuko's eyes. The deep need seemed to translate as Yuyuko's hands brushed across her own wet mound and teased at her clit.

"With me…there can be no other way now." Yuyuko whispered for the last time as she pushed her tongue deep into Yukari's blooming flower. The latter was all too happy to receive her as excited gasps matched the light pumping of Yukari's hips. Yuyuko's passionate whines answered Yukari's intelligible speech. It wasn't long before Yuyuko felt long slender fingers push into her dripping wet mound. Yuyuko's hips rocked into Yukari's gapped hand as she continued to devour Yukari's twitching flower. The quickness of Yuyuko's pace pushed Yukari further and further as the beginnings of orgasm numbed her every sense.

The two screamed out as their bodies jerked and pushed forward. Womanly essence surged forward from their deep cores. The dirty sounds of sloshing and lapping continued for a few more moments before the two found each other's arms once more.

"I'm happy." Yuyuko joyfully stated as she cuddled into Yukari.

"I am too." Yukari responded as she stroked Yuyuko's head. "Play something for me?"

"Now I'm beaming." Yuyuko said as she departed from the bed. She plucked Yukari's shirt from the floor and then retrieved a violin from a case. As Yuyuko pulled the shirt on she found Yukari leaning back against the wall holding a glass of a dark complexion. Yukari smiled expectantly as Yuyuko's bow rose up.

"For you, my true Valentine." Yuyuko said with a sniffle as she began to play. The beautiful sound of strings filled the room and perhaps the floor as Yuyuko's eyelids were soaked with her own tears. Yukari expression of relief remained unchanging as the liquor burned down her throat and she listened intently to a performance that was only for her. As the sound of strings grew light Yukari became misty eyed as Yuyuko poured her soul into the singing violin.


End file.
